Season 1
Take 20 people and place them on the isle of sky in Scotland. Living on groundsheets in a middle of a forest with only the bear essentials while competing in challenges for points and stay safe from elimination. In the end only one person can beat the game. Contestants / Placements Results Elimination Table Week 2 - The contestants were given the option to not vote and if everyone did that no one will be eliminated. They decided not to send anyone home but were warned that there will be consequences. Week 4 - Terry won all v one week so had the power to send someone home: he chose Victor. Then as it was a double elimination week, the normal process applied and eric was eliminated. Double or Nothing bracelets Introduced in week 6, the double or nothing bracelets have the power to give the person if they win, double the prize money: £100,000. If the person with the nothing bracelet wins, instead of nothing they will get £25,000 for there efforts, which is half the prize money. If a contestant with a bracelet is eliminated, they thenhave to pass it onto another contestant before they leave so it always stays in play. Swaps can take place at any time Gameplay 'Test Challenges' A test challenge is where contestants play for power in the game like Immunity, Advantage/Disadvantages and Luxuary. Week 1 - Run around tea party: Contestants had to transport enough water to fill up a giant bowl with a ball inside while travelling over a slippery gramcracker. The cup they have holds 9 ounces, the bowl holds 16; If they were to go none stop without spilling a drop, it will take four hours. The winner will be the only one to choose their partner and gets immuniry for them and their partner for the week. David won the Challenge and chose Valerie as his partner. Week 2 - Time tracking: '''Teams were put into a room full of clocks. They were told that the time was 12:00pm and they had to work out which clock in the room would be telling the right time at the end of a pre determined amount of time (2hrs 30 mins) but the clocks were constantly changing. Teams had to work out the pattern the clocks were making and then could accuratly predict the correct clock. The black team were closest and won immunity '''Week 3 - Guess my weight: Contestants were weighed in before the challenge. teams had to place the weight next to the person including themselves. The first team to get all the weights in the correct order wins. The red team won immunity and the power to give a point advantage to a team and a point disadvantage to a team. They gave grey the extra point and orange the point penalty. Week 4 - Crawl like a baby: Contestants were told that they were playing for induvidual immunity. They then had to dress up like a baby. Each contestant had an identical course in which they had to crawl on all fours through. The person who comes last in each round is out. As the round continue, the amount of laps increased and various tasks were added. Harry won and got immunity. Then contestant number 21: Terry entered the game. Week 5 - Bidding wars: The contestants climbed to a top of a mountain and told that they were about to split up into 2 teams: Green and Blue. Due to the odd numbers, the winner would be immune and not be on any team for the week but will join the losing team after elimination. The contestants had to bid times they think it would take to get down the mountain, get a flag and back across the finsh line at the top. If someone goes and does not make it in time, then they are out but the first person to make it wins. Kay won the challenge Week 6 - Welcome to L.A and welcome to hell: Teams arrived in L.A and to the biggest loser campus where they were told that they would be testing out a hypothesis: how much weight can you lose in 24 hours? The contestants were weighed in on the scales and told that the team with the hightest percentage of weight loss will win a trip to vegas but the induvidual winner will go to vegas and face somehting called "THE WALK" where a new twist will be revealed which would change the outcome of the game. Each team got a trainer from the show. The green team got bob harper and the blue team got dolvett quince. The green team won but claire got the highest induvidually and got power over the double or nothing bracelets. Week 7 - 7 deadly tons: Today, to make it fair, karen sat out. Each team member randomly chose numbers out of a bag and stood next to the corresponding pile with a tarp over it. The piles were revealed to be a ton of logs, weights, water bottles, scafholding, bricks, medicine balls and sheets of metal. They had to transport their pile down the field and up a very steep hill to a marked area. Once a member has finished, they can help another team member with their pile. The first team with all 7 tons at the top of the hill wins the power to choose who will be the only person to vote at elimination. The blue team won and chose David to have the only vote. Week 8 - Ferry pull/ plane pull / train pull / heartbreak hill: In rounds 1,2 and 3, teams were fighting for an advantage in the final round. Round 1, teams had to row and pull a 110 tonne ferry 1km down the harbour. Round 2, teams had to pull a 11 tonne plane 500 metres down a runway. Round 3, teams had to pull a 88 tonne train down 750 metres worth of track. In the final round, teams faced heartbreak hill (a very very steep hill) anad had to transport 100kg of weights from the bottom to the top in a relay. A weight was already at the top for each of the rounds they had won. The blue team won and got lettters from home and the power over double or nothing bracelets. 'Points Challenges' A points challenge is where the contestant play for points. The contestants with the lowest overall points are up for elimination. Contestants are isolated from the others so it will not affect the outcome. The first to quit/ comes last gets 1 point. The last one standing / winner gets the maximum points avaliable. From week 11, contestants competed in 2 points challenge each week. Week 1 - Sit down in pain: Contestant are faced with a stool they have to sit on with a little pole to hang on to. The stools will increase in difficulty and size making it harder and more painful to sit on. Kimberly won the challenge while Andrew lost it but it was the yellow team who had the lowest combined score and faced elimination. Week 2 - Dancing with myself: '''A track was laid out around the edge of each room with four stations. Teams had to move round the track a certain amount of times while carry a life size doll with 25% of their body weight. As the rounds continue, the number of laps and body weight in the doll increases. Valerie won for orange and Kay came last for red but it was the grey team who had the lowest points and faced elimination. '''Week 3 - The endurance of pain: The challenge was simple, thr contestants had to ride on a spin bike over a hout period. Its not about how long they are on the bike but the distance. The painful bit is that the bike is fixed at the toughest setting. Matthew won for the aqua team and Kimberly came last but it was the green team with the lowest points and faced elimination. Week 4 - In a real pinch: As of all v one week, all the points of everyone but terry would be added together and averaged. Contestants had to place 40 flesh clips ontp their body one at a time. If at 40, then 10 clips were added to their face and from it would be a battle of endurance. The longer the clips are on, the more they will hurt. Kay won and Victor came last but the all teams average did not veat terry's score of 17 so terry won overall. Week 5 - Bed of nails: Each contestant was placed on a platform full of specially shaped wooden nails which are designed to catch the nerves of the feet making it more painful. Natalie came last overall with Alison winning overall but the blue team lost and faced elimination Week 6 - Unexpected Marathon: Contestants arrrived at a ranch and expected a farming challenge but it was in fact they had to run from the a marathon to finish line on the coast which was the hardest challenge to date. Andrew came last and Harry won with the green team won again sending blue to elimination. Week 7 - Stairway to hell: Each contestant had a small stairway of 10 steps and a button at the top, they had to hit it 1000 times up and down making them climb 10,000 steps in total. However, if they wanted water, they had to take a step penalty. Claire won and Lewis lost with the green team losing their first points challenge and faced elimination. Twists Each week, the contestants face a twist which will affect how the game is being played entirely. Week 1: Teams picked by random Week 2: Teams can decide to not vote at elimination Week 3: Teams had to pass out point advantages and disadvantages Week 4: A new contestant entered and all v one week Week 5: Couples disolved and split into two teams, Green and Blue Week 6: Unexpected week: Trip to LA and introduction of double or nothing bracelets Week 7: Only one person could vote at elimination Week 8: Suprise double or nothing swap Week 9: Teams disolved, 2 weeks Immunity, split into duos Week 10: Introduction of Red line Week 11: Duos disolved, singles stage Week 12: Playing for Luxuary not power Week 13: Backwards week Week 14: Eliminated contestants return Week 15: Return of red line, Suprise Double or nothing swap